


Fifth Time Lucky

by universmol



Category: EXO
Genre: Actor Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Actor Kim Jongin | Kai, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universmol/pseuds/universmol
Summary: Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo are both actors. Fate is really on their side, because they have always been casted together and got paired as a couple for four times in a row. They have the best chemistry on set, well at least that's what everyone sees. But little did they know, they have been keeping their feelings towards each other for a quite some time. Will there be a fifth time for them?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. Fifth Time's not a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first fanfic in my entire life. It's been more than five years since I write something.  
> And, to be completely honest, English is not my first language, so I'm sorry it's not perfect.  
> I hope you guys can enjoy the story! :)

**CHAPTER 1 : Fifth Time's not a Charm**

“Cut!”

Today was the last day of shooting, but for sure, it was not going to be their last.

Jongin and Kyungsoo had always been casted in the same movies, not once, twice, nor even thrice. This was their fourth time being casted together—what was better, they were always paired as a couple. And to say they’re both great actors was an understatement, their acting skill were fantastic, glorious, tremendous—you name it.

 _It’s a fate_ , that’s what Jongin always believed. Jongin always liked working with Kyungsoo. For a start, he always thought Kyungsoo was adorable and cute—too cute to be exact. He enjoyed every moment he shared with Kyungsoo on screen, it felt like he didn’t have to worry about the chemistry, because it was already there. It was always there.

“That’s a wrap! Good job, everyone! Good job, Jongin! Good job, Kyungsoo!” said the director.

Their last shot was a simple kissing scene. And if there was one thing Jongin liked working with Kyungsoo, it was the kissing scene. It drove him crazy. The kissing scene was the only time he could kiss Kyungsoo. Jongin liked kissing Kyungsoo’s plump lips a lot—not to mention that his lips were as sweet as honey and tasted a little bit of cinnamon. So, yeah, it was a good job, indeed.

“You tasted like strawberry today, Hyung. I like it.” He teased Kyungsoo and then smirked at his Hyung.

And as expected, Kyungsoo blushed. It was like their routines after doing a kissing scene; Jongin started to compliment Kyungsoo, then he would see his partner blushed. That was sweet, Jongin said to himself.

“You, too, Jongin. You tasted different too today.” Kyungsoo gave Jongin a little laugh. It was so little that already made Jongin’s heart fluttered.

“Ah, yes! Sehun gave me a new lip balm today. I’m glad you noticed, Hyung!”

“Yah, you two! Stop flirting!” They heard Baekhyun’s yelling from afar.

Baekhyun was Kyungsoo’s manager—well, not really, Baekhyun was more like Kyungsoo’s big brother. He was very protective over Kyungsoo. But, we couldn’t blame him, though. Kyungsoo was a baby. A baby who Jongin wanted to spoil every damn time.

Before Jongin knew it, Baekhyun had made himself standing right next to Kyungsoo and held Kyungsoo’s arm. _His_ Kyungsoo. Jongin frowned.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but Kyungsoo will have a casting in two hours. So, Soo, say goodbye to your lover now,” said Baekhyun. It was no surprise for anyone to hear Baekhyun saying things like that. Because Baekhyun was Baekhyun. He didn’t have any filter in his mouth.

“Well, then.. Bye, Jongin!” Kyungsoo smiled at him. And who was Jongin to resist? He smiled back at Kyungsoo and they parted.

Kyungsoo was now out of sight and now Jongin knew he was going to miss him. He hoped there would be a next time—to work with Kyungsoo for the fifth time as lovers. Yes, he would like to see that.

Jongin had been busy zoning out thinking about Kyungsoo, but the universe didn’t seem to like that. He felt his stomach had been elbowed by someone. Oh, of course, it’s Oh Sehun. His bestfriend who happened to be his manager. It was completely unintended, because Jongin’s previous manager had resigned so he had to find a new manager, and to be the best bestfriend that he was, he offered Sehun to be his manager.

“Have you seen how the crews reacted to your acting?” Sehun asked.

“No, why?”

“Man, I feel like they’re impressed. But, I have to agree, though. You both really looked like a real couple there,” Sehun explained.

Sehun was not kidding. The chemistry between Jongin and Kyungsoo on screen was no joke. They acted like they’re a real couple. The director was impressed. The crew was impressed. And Sehun knew, the fans would be impressed too.

Jongin or, what his fans would always call him, KAI had received a lot of compliments in his last three movies with Kyungsoo. They were both loved by their fans so much, maybe because, their fans believed what Jongin and Kyungsoo had shown them was real. There was no acting between them. But, again, that was what their fans assumed. The fans called them the dynamic duo, Kaisoo.

“So, do you like him?” asked Sehun.

“Uhm, who?”

“Do Kyungsoo. Your work mate. Do you like him?”

Jongin almost laughed when his best friend called Kyungsoo his work mate. It was like they’re working together in an office or something.

“Are you going to answer my question or not, Jongin?”

“I don’t know. Maybe?”

Jongin smiled.

“But no one has to know.”

***

“We are going to lunch first, then we will go to the casting.” As a manager, Baekhyun had to make sure that the actor was always healthy and happy. And Kyungsoo couldn’t be any grateful to have Baekhyun as his manager. Although, sometimes Baekhyun could be very annoying, but he knew Baekhyun did it only for Kyungsoo’s safety.

A simple okay was the only answer he could give to his manager. It’s not that Kyungsoo was getting tired after the shooting—he was not felt tired at all, to be honest, but Kyungsoo was never a talkative person. He was bad at small talks and everyone knew that.

“Okay, Soo, what do you not tell me now?” Baekhyun frowned his face to Kyungsoo.

“What do you mean?”

“Yah! Don’t be clueless, I know you know what I’m talking about.” Baekhyun started to fold his arms. And when this happened, Kyungsoo knew this was going to be a long talk. He knew his manager was going to ask him about Jongin for God knows how many times.

“If this is about Jongin, then I’m not having it.” There, Kyungsoo was being to the point, like always.

“I know you like him, Soo.”

"I don’t. Jongin’s only a good friend.”

“Ouch, someone is going to be hurt by this.” Kyungsoo didn’t know if Baekhyun was just teasing him or not, but he knew he couldn’t be completely honest to his manager—or to anyone to be honest. He just didn’t like to break whatever he had now with Jongin. Because, he was sure that Jongin didn’t like him as much as he did. And so he thought it would be better for him to keep it himself.

“Oh, and by the way, about the movie we just finished today, there hasn’t been any news about your media interviews. So, I think it’s safe to say that after today’s casting, you won’t have any big schedule. Give yourself a rest, Soo. You’ve worked hard.” Baekhyun informed.

This was the moment that Kyungsoo knew he was doomed. No shooting, no media interviews, no Kim Jongin. Oh, he knew he was going to miss talking to Jongin really bad.

“But no one has to know,” Kyungsoo said to himself

***

Four months had passed. Today was the first media interview. Kyungsoo had woken up early today, because he knew he had to look good today—or his manager would yell at him worse than his mom. He had read the scripts for the interview, so everything was fine. He was ready.

Jongin was already there when he arrived. He looked fine, as usual—wearing a maroon tuxedo and had his black hair pulled back. He was perfect, Kyungsoo thought.

“What are you looking at? Let’s get inside and join them.” Within seconds, Baekhyun grabbed his right arm and dragged him inside.

The waiting room was big enough for the casts and crews. Before he knew it, Baekhyun had left him alone to greet others. Kyungso didn’t really like being around people alone, but he wasn’t complaining either, because in this room he could see Jongin again, after four months.

Kyungsoo could see Jongin just noticed him looking at him. And he saw Jongin was making his way to him. Oh, well, he wasn’t ready for this, after all.

“Hi, Hyung!”

“Hi, Jongin.” Kyungsoo tried to answer calmly.

“Are you ready for today’s interview? Because, I am.”

“I guess, I am.”

“Come on, don’t be nervous. It’s our fourth time being together as a couple. What are we going to give Kaisooists today?” Jongin smiled at Kyungsoo and he could feel his knees went weak.

“Uhm, Kaisooists? I don’t know, Jongin. What do you think?” Honestly this wasn’t the first time Kyungsoo had heard that word, but he still couldn’t believe that their fans really loved seeing them together.

“I don’t know too, but I think seeing us together on stage is enough for them. And for me.”

There, Kyungsoo could feel his cheeks getting all red. _Damn, if only Jongin liked me too_.

-

The interview ended with the crews held each other hands and bowed. It went pretty well. Kyungsoo made no mistake on stage, and he was proud of it. Before he went to the backstage, Jongin put his arm around his shoulder and smiled at him.

“We did a great job, Hyung!” said Jongin proudly.

“Yeah, I guess, we did.” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to smile at him.

Kyungsoo and Jongin made their way to the backstage to meet their managers. Kyungsoo didn’t have to look for his manager, because he knew, Baekhyun would be the one to look for him. And so Baekhyun did, with his happy face while holding a piece of paper.

“Kyungsoo! You’re not going to believe this!” Baekhyun couldn’t hold back his excitement.

“What?”

“You got the part, Soo!”

“And Jongin got it too, Sehun told me.” Baekhyun said again

“What? Really?” Kyungsoo couldn’t hide his joy in front of Baekhyun, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t wait to work with Jongin again, as a couple.

“Woah, don’t get too excited, Soo. You and Jongin will not be a lover this time, he’ll be your step brother.”

“Wait.. What?”

“You heard me, Soo.”

 _Oh well, four is really a symbol of bad luck, after all_. Kyungsoo thought.


	2. First Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun told Jongin that Kyungsoo won't be his lover in their next movie. Jongin starts to panic after finding out who is going to be Kyungsoo's partner this time. What should he do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the second chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> (also i'm thinking to update this fic once in every three days--if i'm not busy hehe)

**CHAPTER 2 : First Move**

****

“Tell me you’re joking, Sehun.”

****

Sehun had decided not to tell Jongin about the news at the interview; instead he would suggest himself to tell Jongin at Jongin’s apartment, and so he did. They both were in Jongin’s apartment now, at five.

****

“Sehun..”

****

To be completely honest, Sehun was as shocked as Jongin. He hadn’t expected it to happen. As his manager, he was excited that his actor finally got casted more than once in less than a year—showing the world how good Jongin was at acting. But as his bestfriend, Sehun was not going to lie that a little part of him was sad accepting the fact that Jongin wasn’t paired as Kyungsoo’s partner. He knew his bestfriend started to like Kyungsoo, a little too much.

****

“Who’s gonna be his boyfriend this time?”

****

“Kim Seonho.” Sehun answered shortly.

****

“Who?”

****

“Kim Seonho. He’s way older than you and Kyungsoo. He’s a senior actor, I guess?”

****

“Is he good-looking?” 

****

Jongin couldn’t help but to ask this. If this Seonho guy was good-looking—or worse, if he was more good-looking than him, he knew he would lose. But, hell, no one was as good-looking as him. At least that was what Jongin always thought.

****

“Very.”

****

Here, Jongin hated Sehun for not helping him at all; not that he needed to be sugarcoated by his bestfriend, but at least, Sehun could say something nice now.

****

“Well, if you’re jealous, you can just go chase him, Jongin. Before it’s too late.”

****

“I can’t.”

****

“And why is that?” Sehun scowled his forehead.

****

“Because, he doesn’t like me, Sehun.” Jongin sighed in defeat.

****

“You can’t say that. You know what they say, you will never know if you never ask.”

****

But Jongin did not lie, though. He was so sure that Kyungsoo didn’t like him. We were talking about Kyungsoo here—one of the most professional actor in Korea. What they had were only happened in front of camera. Or when they were on stage, Jongin was sure it was all a fanservice. Kyungsoo always did what he needed to do. That was the Kyungsoo that the public knew.

****

Yes, sometimes he could see that Kyungsoo was blushed by his own words or his actions—that was sweet, though, but Jongin knew he was receiving a wrong signal and he was just assuming things, after all. Earlier today in the media interview, Jongin could see that Kyungsoo didn’t seem feel thrilled (or even happy!) to see him after four months. He had missed Kyungsoo so much in four months, but it seemed like Kyungsoo didn’t miss him at all—even if he did, Kyungsoo didn’t miss Jongin as much as Jongin did. Kyungsoo was Kyungsoo; being a professional actor as he truly was. This was the moment Jongin knew he wouldn’t stand a chance to be with Kyungsoo.

****

“Jongin, are you even listening to me?”

****

Sehun brought him back from zoning out.

****

“Ah, yes, I’m listening.” Lied. Jongin lied.

****

“Whatever. Anyway, Junmyeon expect you to come to his place three days from now at two in the afternoon.”

****

“Junmyeon? Kim Junmyeon?” Jongin thought the name sounded familiar.

****

“Yes. Didn’t I tell you that he will be directing your next movie?”

****

Oh, now he remembered. When he thought things wouldn’t be any worse than it already was, here came Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon. He was there on his first movie with Kyungsoo. He was the director. He was the mastermind of all these Kaisoo thing. Junmyeon was the one who started it. And now, was he going to make another one? One more pairing between Seonho and Kyungsoo. No way. What would the fans call them? Seonsoo? Ew, to even think about it made Jongin cringed himself.

****

“Oh, yeah, you did.” He let out a little sigh.

****

“Okay, then. I will make sure your schedule is free on that day. In the mean time, I insist you to do good for yourself. Self-care is a must.”

****

“I will, Sehun. Thankyou.” For Jongin, Sehun might not be the best manager in the world, but having Sehun as his manager was one of his best decision. Because Sehun knew Jongin—both as his manager and his bestfriend.

****

“And now if you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll go now. Good night, Jongin.” Sehun said him goodbye.

****

“Oh, and Jongin, before it’s too late, you know it’s not wrong to call Kyungsoo. Well, if you’re still scared, you can just text him. You have his number, right?” Sehun asked his last question before leaving him.

****

_Right_. He has Kyungsoo’s number all this time—not having any nerve to contact him, because he was just too scared to break their professional relationship on set. 

****

Jongin gave Sehun a little nod before his manager left his apartment.

****

The door had closed and left Jongin alone in his apartment. Being alone in his apartment was one of his favorite time, especially now when he was an actor. Because not many actors really had time for themselves. Being alone in his apartment meant he had some peace on his own. But, unfortunately, today was not like any other day. Today he knew he had to do something, to get himself closer to Kyungsoo. _Before it’s too late_ , Sehun had told him that twice.

****

Minutes passed after minutes. Jongin kept saying to himself he just thought too much. _How to say hello?_ He thought a simple _Hi_ sounded so short, like he didn’t seem interested enough—no! He didn’t want Kyungsoo to think he wasn’t interested. But how about _Heyy_? Oh no, it was too much. He didn’t want Kyungsoo to think he was too interested—that would make him looked annoying. 

****

An hour had passed, he had decided to text him right here right now. He had also decided that he would turn off his phone after sending Kyungsoo a text. He would just take a shower, then go to sleep. He kept telling himself to lower his _high_ expectations—it was not like Kyungsoo would reply anyway. But here came his chance.

****

A message had been sent to Kyungsoo Hyung;

****

_**Hi, Hyung! 08.48pm**_

****

**  
**

***

****

It was already eight in the morning, Jongin still couldn’t dare himself to turn his phone on. And what was worse, he had been awake for two hours now. He had distracted himself in everything—taking a shower, making himself a simple breakfast, turning on the TV, going to the bathroom, drinking a glass of milk twice, even doing a little morning workout, but he still couldn’t turn on his phone. He was too chickened out.

****

It wasn’t until half past nine, Jongin had decided to turn his phone on. Jongin now could feel both of his hands sweating. What if Kyungsoo didn’t reply him back? What if Kyungsoo only read his message? Or what if Kyungsoo didn’t even read it? Jongin’s mind was now full of his own what-ifs.

****

Notifications started to appear. There were plenty of applications’ notifications. Two messages from Oh Sehun. And there it was.. Three messages from Kyungsoo Hyung.

****

_**09.31pm Hi, Jongin! Do you need anything?**_

****

_**09.49pm Well, why is my message not delivered?**_

****

_**09.50pm I guess, you’re already asleep, good night!**_

****

Jongin’s heart stopped for a second. Well, for a start, he didn’t expect for Kyungsoo to give him a reply, but now he received three replies from him. To say that he was excited to see Kyungsoo’s replies was clearly an understatement—he was beyond excited.

****

What did he need? Did he need anything from Kyungsoo—beside Kyungsoo’s heart and full attention? Now Jongin didn’t know how to reply to his messages. Yesterday Jongin had to think for more than an hour just to say a simple ‘Hi’ to Kyungsoo, now how many times more did he need to reply? It might take a day or two. _Think, Jongin. Think._

****

_**No, I just want to say congratulations on your lead role. 09.41am**_

****

_**You deserve it, Hyung! 09.41am**_

****

****  


Jongin sighed out a relief. Now, he just had to wait.

****

Five minutes had not passed, there was a knock on his front door. Jongin knew who it was. No one really knew where he stayed, except for his parents, his sisters, and of course, his manager. Jongin opened his door and greeted Sehun.

****

“What do you need, Sehun? You told me I should have my own day off?” Jongin gave Sehun a little pout.

****

“I know, but I come here as your best friend, not as your manager. Chill, Jongin.”

****

“Okay, then. Come in.”

****

Sehun came in and made himself sitting in the sofa. It was so comfortable until Sehun noticed a little beep from Jongin’s phone beside him. He let out a little shock.

****

“Jongin, why Kyungsoo is texting you just now?”

****

Jongin rushed himself to reach his phone. By the time he wanted to reach his phone, Sehun decided to give Jongin a little struggle. He held Jongin’s phone and didn’t intend to give it to Jongin. Sehun gave Jongin his suspicious look.

****

“Answer me, then I’ll give your phone rightaway.” Sehun’s expression didn’t get better for Jongin.

****

“I might or I might not text Kyungsoo last night.” It took ten seconds for Jongin’s to answer the question. He could feel his palm sweating. It was not that Jongin was embarrassed of him texting Kyungsoo, it was just he didn’t use to—he was embarrassed because Sehun might laugh at him knowing that he was going to be serious with Kyungsoo. He was never taking relationships serious, both of Jongin and Sehun knew that.

****

Everyone knew that Jongin was a really handsome actor. He had a lot of fans, even there were a lot of female actresses adored him. But none of them really mattered to him—not because he wasn’t completely straight, he had a few relationships with females. It just never worked out. Jongin had never been in a relationship since his first movie with Kyungsoo; the moment he started to like Kyungsoo. So, basically it had been years since he tried to approach someone romantically.

****

“So, you finally listened to me. That’s good, Jongin!” Sehun chuckled.

****

Sehun handed Jongin his phone. It took literally less than a second for Jongin to open Kyungsoo’s message. There was only one reply. Jongin frowned.

****

_**09.50am You, too! Too bad we’re not partners this time, Jongin.** ___

**____ **

Jongin was a little bit disappointed by the reply. How was he supposed to reply now? It was a dead end response.

**____ **

“What did he say?” asked Sehun.

**____ **

“Nothing important. He just congratulated me back. I don’t know how am I supposed to reply, Sehun. I just don’t want this conversation ends, you know.” Jongin pouted a little.

**____ **

Sehun couldn’t hold back his laughter. Jongin looked like a lost puppy right now. He didn’t think that Jongin would like Kyungsoo this bad. Oh, dear, he hoped his bestfriend wouldn’t get so whipped over something that had not happened, yet.

**____ **

“Why don’t you just ask him out? It doesn’t have to be a date, though.”

**____ **

Sehun was not wrong. Jongin could just ask Kyungsoo out. It didn’t have to be anything serious, though. It would be like hanging out with a good friend, right? Nothing was going to be serious. Right. Jongin thought he was just going to ask him out through text.

**____ **

But you know what they said, it was easier said than done. Jongin knew he couldn’t just ask him that. All his what-ifs started to haunt him again. Sehun, who was still sitting comfortably in the sofa, didn’t give much help, but to give Jongin a stare. Right. Jongin gulped. Jongin knew he had to prove Kyungsoo. He had to take his shot now.

**__**

**____ **

_**Hey, Hyung, when are you free? Let’s hangout sometime? 10.02am**_

Sehun gave Jongin a big smile. A big and proud smile. Jongin might be handsome and talented and all, but when it came to love, he was so lost. And clueless.

**____ **

“Now, what?” Jongin asked.

**____ **

“Don’t wait or you will stress yourself.”

**____ **

“Don’t overthink, Jongin. Let’s just go outside and eat something. My treat today.”

**____ **

Oh, what would Jongin do without his bestfriend?

**____ **


	3. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be Kyungsoo's first meeting. Why is he excited?

**Chapter 3: First Meeting**

Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo a strong stare.

“Who are you texting, Soo?”

Kyungsoo couldn’t hide his surprise knowing his manager had noticed his little excitement. It would be a crime if he lied he didn’t like texting Jongin. He really enjoyed it. Last night, he had never expected to receive a message from Kim Jongin himself. It had been years since they had each other’s number. But being an introvert he always was, Kyungsoo had never thought for a second to text Jongin or give Jongin a call—maybe because he hated small talks or he just didn’t want to be too close to his past co-actor, it might had ruined his professionalism—they were professionals, right?

“No one.”

Baekhyun seemed to buy that and had decided not to ask Kyungsoo further questions. It was only because they were now heading to a restaurant to eat. Baekhyun was starving, and so was Kyungsoo.

They finally arrived in a small Japanese restaurant. Being a new actor, who was on the rise, made Kyungsoo had to be lowkey if he wanted to go outside—not because he hated being greeted by fans, but he just needed some privacy, especially when it came to eating. It was not a crime if he wanted to have a quality time for himself to eat in public.

“I will order for you, Soo. You’re going to eat whatever I’m ordering you, okay?”

“What? I’m starving.” Kyungsoo let out his ultimate pout, hoping Baekhyun would give a little bit of sympathy.

“You’re on diet, Kyungsoo. I can’t let you grow a little tummy since you have to meet him tomorrow.”

“Him?”

“Yes, Seonho. Your next co-actor. You’re meeting him tomorrow. I don’t know why he wants to meet you one day before the official meeting, though. But I guess, he just can’t wait to see you.” Baekhyun explained.

When Baekhyun had told him that his future co-actor was Kim Seonho, Kyungsoo couldn’t lie that he was excited. He liked working with Jongin, but to be paired with a new person would feel fresh and new. Not to mention, he was going to be paired with Kim Seonho, one of Korea’s big actor—also, he was kind of handsome too. This looked promising if he wanted to add this into his portfolio. And what was better, he still could see Jongin on set, right? At this point, Kyungsoo thought, he lost nothing.

“Alright, manager.” Kyungsoo smiled a little.

“Now, since we both are starving to death, let’s order our food!” 

***

Baekhyun was waiting Kyungsoo in the basement of Kyungsoo’s apartment. And it was still eight in the morning. Today, they were going to meet Seonho in his house. Kyungsoo had asked himself, why he had to meet Seonho this morning?

“You’re late two minutes and eight seconds.” Baekhyun pulled up his face, but Kyungsoo didn’t feel guilty.

“As if it matters.”

“It does! It is my responsibility to make you always on time. And as your manager, I also…”

“Stop being noisy. Just drive.” Kyungsoo was not having it. It was not even 9 am in the morning, he just didn’t want to be scolded.

And so they were on their way. They would need, approximately, thirty minutes to reach Seonho’s house. Seonho was a senior actor, his first movie was out ten years ago. So, technically, Seonho was more a professional actor than Kyungsoo. This was also the reason on why he was excited to act with him—he wanted to learn. Seonho also had a big fanbase in Korea, because he was known as a gentle and handsome actor.

“You look excited, Soo, what’s happening?” asked Baekhyun

“I don’t know. This is just new to me, I’m just looking for it.”

“Sure. How’s Jongin?”

“How am I supposed to know, Baek Hyung? I’m not his mom.”

“Still in denial, I see.” Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo his teasing look.

Kyungsoo just didn’t understand why it was so important for Baekhyun to know about him and Jongin. Clearly, it was not his business. On the other hand, Kyungsoo didn’t really know how Jongin was doing. He hadn’t even replied Jongin’s messages. Because, honestly, he didn’t know how to reply. Hell, he didn’t even know when was he going to be free.

“Baekhyun Hyung, when will I be free from schedules?” Kyungsoo just had to ask.

Baekhyun frowned his head.

“What on earth makes you care about your schedules? This is your first.” Baekhyun’s expression didn’t get better.

“Shut up and tell me.” 

“Okay. You will be free the day after the casts’ official meeting. It’s two days from now. Why do you ask?”

“It’s none of your business, _Manager._ ”

Kyungsoo picked up his phone out of his pocket. He looked for Jongin message earlier and typed something. At least, he knew what to respond now.

_**I’ll be free in two days. 08.52am** _

***

At 9 am sharp, they arrived at Seonho’s house. To say that it was a house was clearly an understatement. The house is big and beautiful. It was a palace—beautiful palace. The palace is full of white and gold ornaments. Baekhyun was in awe, he couldn’t even hide his admiration. But, for Kyungsoo, the house was too luxurious for his liking.

“Soo, from now on, I want you to work harder—twice harder, no! thrice harder. Imagine living in a place like this.” It had been two minuts since Baekhyun’s jaw dropped. He knew he would never live in a luxurious place like this.

“No, thankyou.” 

It was not because Kyungsoo didn’t want to work harder—God knew he was a hardworker actor. But, Kyungsoo never liked such things like luxury. He would rather to live his life lowkey and simple. His current apartment was enough for him. He had everything he needed now, so he thought he didn’t need to upgrade his life to the first class. It just wasn’t Kyungsoo. And this mindset was one of the things Baekhyun found him weird—Baekhyun always thought, he had the money, so why the hell not?

When they were both too busy looking and admiring the interior, a man with a white button down shirt and a dark blue jeans appeared. He looked older than Kyungsoo, but not that old. He was a fresh looking guy—handsome if you asked Kyungsoo. The man gave Kyungsoo and Baekhyun his sincere smile.

“Hi, you must be Kyungsoo and the manager, Baekhyun. I’m Kim Seonho, your future boyfriend.” 

Kyungsoo startled a bit. When he said that the house wasn’t really his liking, he didn’t know that the owner of this house was pretty much his liking. So, Kyungsoo grinned awkwardly.

“In the future movie, I mean.” He let out a little laugh

Baekhyun, being the friendliest manager he was, laughed too. He must had found Seonho was funny. Kyungsoo was laughing too. How could this man be so perfect? He was good looking, talented, and funny at the same time. Kyungsoo was happy to be paired up with Kim Seonho himself. 

“Come, follow me. There’s a lot of things we can talk about. We must waste no time,” said Seonho.

“We’re right behind you, sir!” Baekhyun was clearly showing his excitement.

“Oh, please don’t call me ‘sir’. Just be casual with me.”

They followed the senior actor right behind him. Baekhyun was still amazed by the house and furnitures. It was really big—Baekhyun was sure he would get lost so easily if there was no Seonho in front of him. The sun really compliments the house. Everything looked so shiny and luxurious. Now, Baekhyun knew why they were asked to come _this_ early. Seonho wanted to flex his house really bad.

Meanwhile, there was Kyungsoo. He was not really impressed by luxurious interiors—rather he was too busy looking at Seonho’s broad shoulder. He looked so manly. Kyungsoo didn’t even know why he was even thinking about it? But the more he thought about it, he realized how much he adored his current co-actor now. Did he want to be like him? Or did he want to be with him? He was single, though. Maybe he had a chance now—knowing his feeling with Jongin was hopeless and helpless. He knew Jongin didn’t like him romantically, maybe—just maybe, this was the right time to move on.

Seonho led them to his backyard. It was too big, they could even play a golf in there. Two pots of hot tea had been reserved for them and them only. This was going to be a good evening; discussing about stuffs while drinking tea. That was Kyungsoo thought.

“Sit here. Don’t be so tense, we’re just here to hang out a little.” And so Kyungsoo and Baekhyun sat down. 

Being a gentleman as he always known, Seonho poured the tea to the two man’s cups in front of him. Baekhyun mumbled a little refusal, saying he didn’t have to pour the tea for him. But, Seonho insisted with a smile.

“So, what was your first reaction after finding out that I’ll be your partner in your next movie, Kyungsoo?” Seonho initiated the conversation.

Kyungsoo startled a little bit. He didn’t know that Seonho would be to the point like this. Should he give him honest answers? It was not like it was bad, though. 

“Honestly, I was shocked at first knowing I will be paired to a big senior actor. I’m nervous, but I would be lying if I say I’m not looking forward to it.” Kyungsoo offered him a sincere smile. He could hear a little chuckle from his co-actor. _It wasn’t offensive_ , right? Kyungsoo thought.

“I am flattered, Kyungsoo. I can say the same to you, honestly. I watched all of your previous movies and I must say I’m impressed by your acting. You are a potential actor, Kyungsoo. I know you will be way bigger than me in the future,” said Seonho while sipping his tea.

Kyungsoo didn’t expect such compliments from him, to be completely honest. He always felt like he was just an ordinary actor. But hearing it from Seonho made him blushed a bit. It made him excited—excited to do better and act better. Now, he wanted to improve himself with the help of Kim Seonho himself.

“You are way too kind, sir.” He, still, blushed.

“Call me by my name only, Kyungsoo, please. Or you can call me Hyung,” again Seonho offered him a warm smile. It was so warm it made Kyungsoo’s heart fluttered a bit.

“Okay, Hyung.”

The conversations continued. Baekhyun was feeling like third-wheeling them, literally. The noisy Baekhyun became really silent. Because he really didn’t know what to say, they didn’t even give him a chance to say a word— _damn it_. They really talked a lot about their careers. Seonho had been giving Kyungsoo lots and lots of suggestions for his future career. They smiled a lot—no, Kyungsoo smiled a lot. At least, that was what Baekhyun thought. He rarely smiled, unless he felt comfortable talking with someone. 

It was already four in the evening. They had lunch in Seonho’s house. The senior actor gave them delicious steaks and wine. Both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo couldn’t thank him enough for the food. After that, they played a little golf in the backyard. To say that Kyungsoo was happy was clearly an understatement—he was contented the whole day. Baekhyun, on the other hand, felt unsure about something; sure he was enjoying his day there, but something didn’t click.

And the lovely meeting came to an end. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had to go home and prepared for tomorrow’s first official meeting.

“It was nice talking to you, guys. See you tomorrow!” said Seonho.

_Guys_ , my ass. It was supposed to be _‘It was nice talking to you, Kyungsoo.’_ Baekhyun frowned a bit, not wanting to make it obvious, because that would make things went bad. 

“Goodbye, Hyung. See you tomorrow!” Kyungsoo waved Seonhoo goodbye and they parted.

***

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were already on Kyungsoo’s apartment. Baekhyun gave him a list of what should he wore for tomorrow. He said first impression was always important. Well, it was not really his first time meeting with some of the major cast, but to always look good was really needed. And before they parted, Baekhyun was about to say something to Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t.”

Before Kyungsoo wanted to ask what did he mean by that, Baekhyun was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will have to postpone publishing the chapter 4--work stuffs *sigh*  
> But, I'll try my best to give you an update!

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter @universooL  
> (I'm a new EXO-L btw, discovered exo in February 2020)


End file.
